


holding the flag

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan receives a text from his mum





	holding the flag

Dan hears his phone buzz on the night stand beside his head. At first, he grimaces, wondering what he’s doing today if his alarm is set so early, and just as his sleepy brain is catching up to the waking world, he realises it hadn’t been an alarm at all.

He lifts his face from his pillow, wincing at the stiffness in his neck as he props himself up on his elbows as he squints and grabs at his phone.

It’s no phone alarm, and it’s still way too bloody early to even be alive right now, so it makes a lot of sense to see a text from his mum.

He frowns, before the ache in his arms and elbows becomes too much as he shifts himself around to lay on his back.

He nudges Phil twice the process, narrowly avoiding a knee to the balls, but his sleepy beauty remains blissfully unaware as Dan unlocks his phone with a jab of his thumb and blinks his gross, crusty eyes at the screen.

It’s.. a picture of Colin. Decked out in rainbows. The casual for a Friday morning.

For a solid few seconds, Dan is bewildered, before he reads the text underneath:

_ Colin’s first Pride XX _

He looks at the photo, then looks at the text again, and even though it’s silly o’clock in the morning, Dan feels a warmth burst in his chest and the urge to really start crying.

He lets out a shaky laugh, quiet enough not to wake Phil beside him as he sniffs, holding back tears as shuffles up the bed to type out his phone without the worry of dropping it not his own face.

_ haha in reading? _

He hits send, and of course, his mum is already typing back, like she’d been eager for him to see it and reply. The idea sends another flurry of emotion erupting in his chest.

_ Yes indeed! x _

Tears don’t come just yet, but they’re threatening to fall the way they fill up his eyes and make his vision go glassy.

He holds them back to type out another text.

_ lmao that’s actually amazing! have fun _

His mum starts typing away.

_ Will be thinking of you and Phil here today Xx _

Tears do finally fall then. He can’t help it, letting them escape from inside him and slip down his cheeks as he lets out a wet laugh.

He sniffs, loud, because it seems to wake Phil, grumbling as he rolls over to probably ask what the hell Dan’s doing awake so early, but stops when he sees Dan sat there, crying at his phone.

“Dan?” He speaks with a croaky voice, still clinging onto the last remains of sleep.

Dan sniffs again, scrolling up to look at the photo of Colin, tongue out and face happy as he’s wrapped up in a big rainbow flag, imagining the fond giggles his mum probably let out whilst taking the photo.

In a way, he likes to think that’s exactly what she’d do if he was there as well.

“You okay?” Phil asks, and Dan turns his head to see him also sat up in bed now. 

His hair is ruffled and there’s dried spit in a trail out of the side of his mouth. He’s a picture of domestic beauty, Dan thinks.

He nods before shoving his phone under Phil’s nose, wanting to show him how utterly adorable the photo really is.

Of course, Phil squints at the screen and tells Dan to hang on whilst he grabs his glasses off his own nightstand.

Dan lets out a laugh, more tears falling as he mutters under his breath, 

“You really are a mole.”

Phil pretends to not hear him, rolling his eyes with a slight smile and looking back at the phone with his fresh vision.

His face breaks into a grin, and he giggles, taking the phone out of Dan’s hand to hold it closer to himself and coo over the picture.

“Oh my god, that’s so bloody cute, Dan.”

Dan laughs again, unable to stop the flow of tears.

Like a sixth sense, Phil turns his head and gives Dan a soft look, his excitement dials down for now to match Dan’s mood.

“Are you alright?” Phil asks, tone gentle and loving as always, and it only makes Dan feel more mushy and warm.

He nods, genuine and honest. “Yeah,” he croaks as he wipes away at his tears. “Just a bit emotional is all.”

Phil gives him a sympathetic smile.

“Maybe one day we can go, with your mum if you’d like,” Phil says in a hushed tone.

Dan hums as he slips under the covers again, Phil follows.

He rolls onto his side, an open invitation that Phil seems to understand so well, as he shuffles up to Dan and slots himself perfectly behind him, arms coming around to wrap around his chest, pulling him in closer.

“We could take our dog too,” Phil mumbles against the skin of his neck, right where it tickles.

Dan lets out a huff of air escape his nostrils.

“We don’t have a dog yet,” he tells him.

Phil hums sleepily, and Dan can already tell he has his eyes shut.

“One day though,” Phil says before letting out a yawn. “There’s always one day.”

Dan hums back, shuffling backwards closer to Phil, closer than he can impossible get without actually merging with Phil himself.

He’s right; there  _ is _ always ‘one day’.

One day used to be the day he may meet Phil.

One day used to be the day they’d move in together.

One day used to be the day they’d get married.

One day used to be the day they’d come out to Dan’s family, come out to the world.

Their life was full of those future promises of someday and somewhere in the future, and they’d managed to reach most of those days by now.

Dan feels a tug in his chest. A feeling of happiness that he’s grown used to these last few months; a feeling he’s happily welcomed into his heart like it truly belongs there.

He blindly grabs for his phone where Phil had dropped it into the bed, and manages to bring it to his face without waking Phil up a second time.

Not that he’d mind of course.

He opens up the texts again, and the conversation already makes him want to cry again.

Never did the day his mum went to a pride parade to support him, even when he wasn’t there, on that list of one days.

It hadn’t ever been a passing thought in Dan’s mind, and yet, there she was. Standing on the side of a parade full of rainbows and glitter and love and acceptance - all for him.

He texts her, thumbs swiping across the screen before hitting send.

_ have fun, i love you ❤️ _

He hits send and a few more tears roll sideways down his face as his lips tug at a grin.

His mum sends back a rainbow flag emoji and a heart back, and Dan instantly takes Phil’s arm and wraps it around him tighter. He needs the extra hug right now. 

This day may have seemed like an impossible one day dream, but right now, as he was experiencing it and feeling it for the first time, he was glad for it in his reality.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
